Halfbloods:Demigods and magicians
by Mionelover123
Summary: Leo Valdez returns to Camp Halfblood after six months of the defeat of Gaia.He comes with answers for his mysterious disappearance and what happens during this time which involves finding of a total new world of Magic.He messes with time resulting in fateful changes in the present,returns to the future with a time turner.Will he be able to set things back with Percy's help?
1. Chapter 1

**Halfbloods:Demigods and Magicians**

 **Summary:Percy gets a surprise,a pleasant one ,his old friend returns after about 2 months in surprise is pleasant but the news Leo brought was not such a pleasant one .He accidentally travels two decades back after rescuing calypso to the Harry potter messes with some things there resulting in the victory of Voldemort in he battle of Hogwarts and is set on a quest to set things back to normal. Will he ,along with his friends -Percy and Annabeth and Calypso be able to set things back to normal?**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All belongs to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.I am not using the characters for money. The plot is mine**

 **Ch** -1

Camp half-blood was having yet another normal day, absolutely normal with three campers fighting three hellhounds thrice their size. The children of goddess Athena, god Ares and Lord Poseidon were having a tough time fighting each of their hellhounds respectively. Percy Jackson, son of the god of sea and earth-shaker was having a competition with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena-the goddess of wisdom and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares the god of war. The trio was out there trying to prove their battle skills by the competition which was who of the three would slay of the hellhound was a tough competition ,Annabeth using her wise head on how to kill the hound the most easily, Percy using his water powers the most he could to drown the hellhound without much work to do with his sword, it is not because he was a bad sword fighter, mind you, he was one of the best in his camp, but because he was too lazy to finish the hellhound with his sword .Even Clarisse was setting a tough competition, he had to agree, with her awesome battle instincts, while the Aphrodite demigods were acting as the spectators ,and Percy had to agree quite good ones by 'oohh'-ing and'aahh'-ing at the right moments.

Percy had almost finished the life of the creature when he heard a roar of applause flow through the spectators . He turned around to see the daughter of Ares stand there with a triumphant lop-sided grin on her face .She held her sword up as though it was a trophy .Her siblings came up to her, picked her up on their shoulders dusting the dust off her,that is the remains of the creature. Percy was so much engrossed in thinking up ways of how to wipe the lop-sided grin off her face without angering her brat father that he had totally forgotten about the hellhound in front of him waiting for a right chance to pounce him. The hellhound took right that moment to bring Percy back to earth, the creature pounced on him while he was still speculating a way to kill Clarisse.

"Watch out, Percy!" brought him back to earth and he turned in time to see the hellhound leap on top of him. He ducked down moved to the side and the hellhound landed on it's four legs, he turned swiftly and stabbed the hellhound with his riptide on which it turned to dust. He sighed and got up and turned to see Annabeth sitting on a rock and drinking some water. She waved over to him at which he went over to her side. She scooted a bit towards the right to give him some space to sit. He sat and then she handed him her bottle which he took gratefully and finished its contents at a stretch. Still panting he said, "So tomorrow we will get a cold shower, _again "_

She chuckled and said, "If there is an award for getting defeated in a camp competition for a hot shower continuously for one week at a stretch, we are sure to be in the nominations."

"Really, I don't understand how La Rue wins each and every competition. In the name of Poseidon, there is a limit of battle luck for everyone!"

"Guess Clarisse has her battle luck reservoir filled. And I guess you are forgetting about the minor detail that her dad himself is the battle man", Annabeth reminded him.

"Fancy a walk by the lake?" Percy asked her holding out a hand for her to take.

"Why not, Perce." she took his hand and the duo started their walk down the lake.

"From when did you start showing chivalry, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth joked while walking by his side.

"Hey,I am eighteen which means I am a man. "he retorted.

"Joking .by the way, who thought you all these manners? I am not sure your father is the type of man who has time to teach manners to his children. You know what I mean. No offence."

Percy sighed and replied, "None taken. My step father, Blofis is quite a gentleman and mum insists on me knowing how to be 'the man' I take monthly classes from him on 'How to be a gentleman'."

Annabeth nodded and they continued walking.

They reached the lake and sat down under a tree. The lake was peaceful and the there was a soft, gentle breeze blowing. It blew against their faces, caressing their cheeks.

It was dusk and they both sat there, holding hands and looking at the setting sun. Soon the sky changed colours from light blue to pink to orange to a beautiful colour of blue and then finally to dark blue. They both gazed at the ocean of stars in the sky and started to find constellations.

"There's the huntress-Zoe's constellation. You miss her, don't you?", she asked looking at Percy. He just smiled at her which she decided to take as a yes. The mentioned of his brave huntress friend Zoe always brought tears to his eyes, though it had been four years since her death. She had died a brave death- that was the only one consolation he had. He stared at the water thinking about all that had happened from when he was twelve ,or moreover, the sharp turn he had taken that had changed his course of life .He had been informed he was a demigod ,which at first he did not believe, but later had to believe when he met his actual dad-Poseidon. He had taken numerous quests, starting from retrieving the robbed lightning bolt of Zeus to the most recent one being the Quest of defeating Gaia. He still had not overcome the grief of losing his buddy, Leo Valdez who had to give his life for defeating Gaia. Man, he missed him, his jokes and his dragon-Happy, sorry-Festus. But somewhere inside his heart he knew that Leo wasn't dead, he wasn't the type of man who would give up on life so fast.

Annabeth gazed into his eyes and smiled as though reading his thoughts and whispered, "He is not dead and I know that he will come back."

He just looked back at her blankly and said, "I know "and continued his staring the lake.

She sighed and prodded, "Come on, He won't go so fast. He hasn't even troubled you for a life time! He sure will come back"

Percy turned to face her and said with a smile, "You sure know how to cheer me up, Wise girl"

They sat there gazing into each other eyes in a comfortable silence when they heard someone clear his throat. They turned to see Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades and a good friend of theirs standing a few feet from them and grinning like a cheshire cat. "Chiron wants to see you Percy. You too Annabeth", Nico said the grin still intact on his face. 'Now this- ', thought Percy '-is weird. I have never seen Nico so happy in his life. The last time being when I had first met him, four years ago, playing mythical-figure cards with his sister, Bianca.'

"What is it Nico? "Percy asked, curiously.

Nico grinned more widely, if it was possible, that is ,and said, "Lost camper is found."

Annabeth and Percy shared a look of utter disbelief. "You don't mean…."Annabeth said

"Yes-"Nico continued"-Leo Valdez is back!"

~o0O0o0Oo0o0Oo0Oo~

 **A/n-Hey ppl,wat do you think?this is my fist fanfic so please review and help me by giving suggestions which I will take healthily.**

 **Yours,**

 **Mionelover123**


	2. Chapter 3

Ch-2

No, this couldn't be happening. Leo Valdez, the one rumoured to be dead, is back. Gods, he must be dreaming. He had not told anyone, not even Annabeth that he had given up on hope of Leo being alive. Six months without a trail, not even a small sliver to indicate his was existence. Sure he had asked Nico about whether his soul had reached hell, Nico being the son of the lord of the dead himself and he had told him each and every time he asked that no, his soul is not to be found in the dead and that if he gets any news to Leo's whereabouts, he sure will inform him.

Percy abruptly stood up from his seat next to Annabeth and stormed towards The Big House. He heard Nico screaming something that sounded like "He brought guests!" but right then he was too preoccupied with his mind to think about other guests, thank you very much. He was very much excited to meet his friend for right now.

His chain of thoughts were broken when he heard found himself in the Big House, panting. He looked around wildly to find a familiar black haired someone sitting with his head bowed down and twiddling with screws and nuts and pipe cleaners like he always did when he was really nervous about something. Percy chuckled. Some habits die hard, he thought to himself.

Leo heard someone chuckle and found himself face to face with the son of Poseidon and his friend whom he was meeting after how long, he had no idea. He grinned weakly and said in a sly voice, "How you doing, Water boy?"

Percy grinned. He wanted to ask a million questions like 'Where have you been for six months?' , 'Why didn't you contact us' ,etc, etc, But before he could utter a word he saw something blond speed past him and the next thing he knew, Annabeth was in front of Leo with a look he was altogether familiar with, as he himself was usually the one on the receiver and of that look many times. Annabeth stood in front of Leo with a look that would make Kronos cry and run for his mother. Leo stood there and braced himself for anything and Annabeth pounced on him and tackled him in a hug.

Leo for one was surprised but soon smiled and hugged her back. Leo and Annabeth had developed a strong platonic relationship during their Quest of the seven. Annabeth would usually be the brains behind Leo's inventions and Leo himself was not a bad thinker himself. He never realised how much he missed his sister and friend until then.

Percy for one, smiled at the scene he was audience to. He knew the relation between Annabeth and left the friends to enjoy their moment. He could wait . Meanwhile, he surveyed the Big house and found out that Leo was not alone. He saw that he had been seated opposite to two other people. One he recognised to be Calypso who was smiling at him in an awkward, but warm manner. He smiled back the same way and moved over to sit beside her.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hello," she greeted back.

There was an awkward silence between them. Percy for one did not know what to feel for her.

Happy that she had at last been freed of the curse the gods set her in? Angry for cursing Annabeth for being Percy's girlfriend?(he hadn't forgotten what happened to Annabeth and him in Tartarus) Guilty for not being able to fulfil his promise to her about freeing her? Not that it was his fault that Calypso hadn't been freed, He had asked Zeus a favour long back when he defeated Kronos after the Second Titan war, but apparently, even the Gods had ageing problems which included loss of memory. He then finally decided to feel happy for her as she had finally been freed from the island and had found the love of her life.

"So…. When did Leo free you?" Percy asked in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Actually it has been a few months since I left Ogygia," she replied "But right now we are in need of help."

Percy looked up from the spot he had been staring fixedly on to find her staring at someone beside her and found that there was another man he had never seen before seated by her. He was wearing something like a bathrobe on and had a shock of Platinum blond hair. He had steely grey eyes and an air of superiority about him. He was staring at a polished stick of about eleven inches that was being twirled in his hands and looked very out of place.

"Care to introduce me to your new friend?", Percy asked Calypso.

The aforementioned boy looked up and met his eyes and a shiver ran down Percy's spine at the coldness of his eyes which was void of any emotion.

"Oh," this time it was Leo to answer "this is where we need your help. Meet Draco Malfoy, a blessed one and follower of Hecate."

~o0O0o0Oo0o0Oo0Oo~


	3. Chapter 4

Ch-3

 **A/n-I own nothing**

 **Hello there! Thanks to all reviewers and please feel free to give suggestions- I am in real need of them. I already have a story line, but I am not so sure about it. With that said, I am going to continue with the story.**

Leo's POV

Leo was really nervous. He did not know how much time had passed since he disappeared. He was in real need of help, not only him but an entire other world-the wizarding world. The Gods apparently hadn't been satisfied with the misery they had thrown in his life. He really did not know whether to blame them or the Fates but decided against the latter as he was sure that it was Zeus who pulled the dirty trick – just as he freed his love of life from the curse which he was sure she did not deserve, (she was a very sweet girl, why would she ever do anything to harm anyone other than taking the enemy's side during titan war -1 ?) anyways , he found her, **(A/n- you know what happened , not being a spoiler*wink*)** saved her, took her by the hand, helped her mount Festus and flew into the sky – the ideal Happily-ever-after ending, he had thought while doing so .

How mistaken he was.

After that, what happened had been totally absurd, he still woke up every day since then expecting to wake up in his camp bed and find out that everything was fine , he had saved Calypso and lived happily ever after and that all that had happened had been a nightmare- a really bad one. But the blond head, what was his name? Malfoy, right, was the living proof for his encounter with the snake-nosed dude. But his point was that he wanted help, very badly and he did not know how his friends would react. He did not expect it to be very good, who in their right mind would help him if he suddenly came out of the blue after god-knows-how-much-time and ask them for help?

Leo was brought back from his train of thoughts by a resounding chuckle. He looked up to find Percy Jackson standing there with a grin on his face. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts of what had previously happened that he had totally forgotten of how to plan his encounter with his dear friends. Now he couldn't go there saying "Hey man, how you doing? Long-time no see." Could he? So after a few seconds of contemplating, he settled for a weak smile and a "how you doing, Water boy?" Percy just blinked at him and was about to say something but was cut off by Annabeth, who whizzed past Percy and tackled Leo into a hug. Leo was surprised at first, for this was the last thing that he expected Annabeth to do and smiled softly and retaliated the hug, only now did he realise how much he missed the girl who had soon taken the role of his sister. Soon he found Annabeth crying onto his shirt. He smiled a tad wider and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh….stop crying, now you don't wanna cry that wise head off, do you, Owl Head?", he tried in a weak attempt to joke. Annabeth let out a wet laugh and suddenly her gaze turned cold as she looked up and met his eyes and the next thing he saw was that Annabeth was no longer in his embrace and was standing in front of him with her dagger out, a dangerous look on her face and Leo, unfortunately, on its wrong end.

"You leave me, or us again, Valdez, and even before you can spell 'it', I personally will buy you a one-way ticket to pay a visit to your dear uncle Hades, understand?" she said, in a dangerously calm voice, too calm for Leo's liking.

Leo gulped and gave her a weak smile (more of a grimace, actually) and said, "I don't even want to think about it, don't want to get on your wrong side, Owl Head and it would be really kind of you to put that dagger down, now I don't think the girls of Club Leo will like a cross-eyed me, would they?"

Annabeth laughed and lowered her dagger. She had sure heard of 'Leo Club' from Hazel which consisted of Leo's so-called 'fans' and helped Leo up. "But I think the girls of Leo Club will be a little disappointed to find out that, old Leo has got a new girlfriend, wouldn't they?"

Leo smiled sheepishly and blushed, "Speaking of time, how much time has it been since I, uh, disappeared." He asked in an attempt to change the topic, which he succeeded in as he saw Annabeth's eyes grow wide and she asked in surprise, "You seriously don't know?"

Leo shook his head no and Annabeth said, shock still evident in her voice "It has been half a year since you disappeared, without even leaving a clue to prove your mere existence on earth. You sure have some explanation to do there, you idiot" She answered giving him a playful punch.

"I don't think I will be left with another option otherwise. Anyways, I have come here for help, serious help that concerns a whole another world, and this matter is really serious, there are millions of people out there – women and children included relying on us." Leo replied in a completely serious tone.

Annabeth wore an expression which was a mix of adoration, amusement and concern. He understood her reaction completely, as he was usually laid back even during the worst times and was never really so serious on anything, expect for maybe after he was sent from Ogygia and sworn on Styx that he would bring Calypso back from that cursed Island(literally).

"It should really be very important for you to sound so serious" she stated.

"Yup, it surely is, now if you would be kind enough to IM Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank from Camp Jupiter so that we could all have a talk in the Rec Room. I will go inform Chiron about our situation. I would be really grateful if you would do it really fast."

Annabeth, now, looked amused. "Who are you and what have you done to my Leo Valdez?" she mumbled. He grinned in response. She just shook her head in amusement and jogged away towards the nearest fountain to carry out Leo's said instructions. Leo turned around and joined Percy, Calypso and Draco when Percy asked "Care to introduce me to your new friend?"

Leo answered for Calypso, "Oh, this is where we need your help. Meet Draco Malfoy, a blessed one and follower of Hecate"

 **A/n- Thanks for reading. Please review**


	4. Chapter 5

**A/n: I Own Nothing.**

 **Ch-4**

Once Piper and Jason had received the news from Annabeth about Leo returning they had immediately left for Camp Halfblood. The travel had been of a day, to say the least. They travelled via air(Jason's dad being the sky god himself and piper's mom had nothing against Zeus and vice-versa, at least for the time being, so travel was safe as Zeus would not blast them off the sky unlike some other demigods(cough, Percy, cough))

Leo was greeted with a hug from Piper which nearly squeezed the air out of his lungs and he was sure that he would have cracked a few bones if he hadn't been saved by Calypso (really, who knew Beauty Queen would have so much strength in her fragile frame, mused Leo) which was followed by her pecking him on the cheek and threatening that she will kill him by cutting off his air supply by drowning him in a heap of food from her 'weapon', Cornucopia. Leo, knowing better than to underestimate the strength of that food-producing horn, gulped heavily and gave her a weak smile, which he thought was reassuring. Jason greeted him with a punch on his arm (hard, may I add) and gave him a manly hug.

Hazel and Frank couldn't make it since there was no one to look after the legion, but were ecstatic when they heard the news. Reyna was not there in camp as she had some business to attend to with the Amazons, and hence hadn't received the news. As for Nico, he had to run some urgent errands for his daddy dearest, but had been happy to hear the news.

Draco had been silent all the while. And by silent, Leo meant _totally_ as in, he hadn't even uttered a word since their arrival. Who could blame him, thought Leo; he himself did not know how Draco was able to keep his calm. The guy had discovered that the Gods existed, that they (The Gods) played hanky-panky with a few _gifted_ mortals and had left them with disabled offsprings to look after and these offsprings possessed special traits of their godly parent and he was one among many if them in one week. Leo, for one knew that if he would have been in his place right now, he will be running around flailing his arms and screaming "I hate inventing!" OK, he exaggerated a bit there. But his point is the he would not have been able to cope with all this extra information and his brain would have shut down permanently with overload. Sure, he had discovered that there was a whole, another, separate world of magic and that a guy could live without a nose (referred to the voldie dude), but he had Calypso to share all this absurdity with and hence he did not suffer from brain overload. But this guy somewhat scared him. He acted indifferent to all the news, his face void of any emotion. His stormy grey eyes cold. The only time he saw him show any emotion was when he was with his girlfriend- the Granger girl. That couple never ceased to amuse him, the girl was so full of life that she was particularly radiating energy and happiness and the guy was so empty of emotion that you would shiver with just looking into his eyes. To put it short, they were totally opposite like the poles.

And once again, unlike poles attract and it was the same with the couple. How they ever worked was a mystery for him to solve.

They all were assembled in the Rec Room. Chiron sat at the head of the table, had his gaze fixed on the table. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

Next to him sat Percy. He too seemed to be concentrating on building a tower of blue Oreo's (don't even ask). His face screwed up in concentration with his tongue out. On his left sat Annabeth who seemed to be in a serious talk with Piper who was seated on her left and Calypso who was seated opposite to them. Jason who was seated to Pipers other side was playing with his gold Drachma, which on flipping turned into a sword.

On Chiron's left sat Leo himself, not doing anything in particular and on his other side sat Draco, looking at Seymor's snoring head with an expression close to amusement on his face

Wow. That guy knew to express.

Next to Draco sat Calypso. Leo decided that it was time to talk business. More the time wasted, more the lives wasted. He stood up and cleared his throat. No one seemed to notice his attempt. He sighed and tapped Chiron on his shoulder, bringing the centaur out of his reverie and said"Can you please draw everyone's attention?" Chiron nodded and tapped his hoof on the table causing Percy's blue Oreo tower to collapse.

"Hey! I was almost done with that!" whined Percy

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "Honestly Seaweed Brain, is building a blue Oreo tower more important to you than, I don't know, saving the world from certain danger? Wait….where in the world did you get blue Oreo from?" Percy winked at her and ate an Oreo and looked at me.

He cleared my throat again and this time it seemed to have the desired effect. Everyone looked at him and he started his speech.

"Hello everyone" he started nervously "Nice to see you again and I would really like to spend time catching up on what all I missed but honestly I don't have time to do so. We know that there are many worlds on earth, for instance- the mortal world, the greek world, the roman world, the Egyptian world" he shared knowing looks with Percy and Annabeth "my point is, one among these many worlds is the wizarding community. The way I found it is another complicated, and by complicated I mean really complicated story. If you ask me whom I blame to get us all involved into this mess, would be the guy up there." He looked up to the ceiling "well my point is, there is a different world of wizards and witches from a different time period, who are in real trouble. There is guy called Voldort, voldetort-"

"Lord Voldemort" a voice interrupted. All of the people present turned with similar looks of surprise to look at Draco Malfoy. He had spoken for the first time since their arrival. "His name is Lord Voldemort" repeated Draco.

"Right" Leo continued uneasily "So this Voldie guy has a whole bunch of followers called the death eaters who hate witches or wizards with mortal parents and the mortals themselves, they call them the muggles, meaning non-magic people. So the Death Eaters along with their leader Voldie, are keen on wiping all the muggles and their magic-blooded children from the world, so that people only with a pure blood line like Malfoy here, could rule over the world. They kill millions of people, women and children alike, in the cruellest way you can think of. So there is another bunch of people called The Order of Phoenix known in short as The Order under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore, who happens to also be the headmaster of the magic school called Hogwarts. So the order fights against the death eaters. Now, how are we all involved in this? Well, a war is going on ten years past now and we have to go to help since there is this prophecy which I have not memorized, but I am pretty sure it includes us. And I am not making a wild guess. I am cent per cent sure it involves us and I hope you understand how grave the situation is for I am really serious. We" he gestured to Draco, Calypso and Festus "Have come from about ten years past via this object" He took out a small sling bag from his backpack and stuck his hand deep into us. Leo once again managed to surprise everyone with this bag of his. He took out a large crystal ball that clearly could not fit in the small bag and held it out for everyone to see. "This is how we travelled back to this time. It is called a Portclock*, I know, funny name, it is a time travelling object, can carry three people max and can travel to the past or future up to fifty years."

"Then how did you, Draco and calypso travel along with Festus? That makes four, right?" asked Annabeth.

"Ah, Draco here used magic to shrink and cast a feather-light charm on our Festus before travelling." Leo answered.

Annabeth looked impressed. She looked at Draco and was a tad bit surprised to see his expression. He looked at Annabeth amusedly. "May I ask what you find so amusing?" inquired Annabeth with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you just remind me of someone I know" replied Draco in a thick English accent.

"Hermione" said Calypso. Draco smiled slightly at the mention of the name and nodded. I smiled and continued "Anyways, We've gotta make two more of this with the help of Draco and the Hecate children and travel at the latest. I will tell you all the important points of the wizarding world. We will have to ask Hecate for temporary magical abilities and learn from Draco vital magical spells, charms and stuff at the earliest. We have three days for everything we have to do. Any Questions"

Everyone stared at Leo excluding Calypso, Draco and Chiron with a mixed expression of amusement and awe. "What?" Leo asked indignantly

"Who are you and what have you done with Leo Valdez?" Jason muttered.

Piper nudged him playfully and said "That was rude but I have got to agree with him, Leo, what happened to you? I mean, you have changed, in a good way. Not that you were bad before" She added quickly.

Leo smiled sheepishly and said "People change, you know"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and asked "Leo, we have a time machine, or object or whatever you call that and we can travel at any time we want. So why the dead line?"

"Good point, Owl Head, I think you should ask Draco here to explain, after all he is magic boy and he can give you a better answer than mine" Leo said. Everyone turned their heads to look at the blond. "Well, the thing is, there is a time limit to how many days this object can hold its magical properties, with each passing day, the strength weakens by ten years and this object was charmed two days ago and we have to travel ten years ago so we would have to travel on the last day before 3:15 PM because precisely at the aforementioned time, the magical qualities will fade away." Draco explained in an even tone.

Annabeth and Piper nodded while Percy and Jason had identical blank expressions on their faces.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Piper muttered "Boys"

"The thing is," Annabeth explained "This thing was given its power two days ago at 3:15 PM and can last for five days. With each passing day, ten days gets subtracted and hence we have to travel three days from now. Correct?" the last part was a question to Draco. He nodded and said "Precisely."

"Understood?" Piper asked the two.

"Yup" they said and Percy beamed at Annabeth.

Leo then asked Chiron "What do you say, Chiron?"

Chiron had stayed quite all this while. He gave Draco a contemplating look and nodded slowly.

"Since you have already made all the plans, whom am I to deny all this, though I would like to hear to this prophecy beforehand. And Draco, does all this by any chance include Harry potter?" Chiron asked Draco.

Draco looked shocked. He was sure Leo had left out all parts of the boy who lived in his story. He nodded slowly and asked "how do you know?"

"Oh Harry is a dear friend of mine and is the present headmaster of Hogwarts School of withcraft and wizardry"

~o0O0o0Oo0o0Oo0Oo~

 **A/n: Phew! That was a long chapter. So how did you like it? I am free for suggestions. Thank you for reading. Please Review**

 ***Portclock: I created this word. And yeah; Ha ha I myself laugh at the absurdity of the sound of it. But come on, just visualize three adults with that chain around their this thing is a mix of the** _ **portus**_ **charm and a simple clock(duh).**


End file.
